


Ein letztes Aufwiedersehen

by AQuietThinker



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Marrige, One Shot, Post-World War II, Survivors Guilt, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: She will soon leave to start a new chapter of her life on fresh paper and ink, along with the man of feather hair.But before that, she must meet with them one last time._________The title translates from German to "One last goodbye"One-Shot
Relationships: Liesel Meminger & Max Vandenburg, Liesel Meminger/Max Vandenburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Ein letztes Aufwiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-read the book, then watched the movie. It's so sad that there are very few fanfics on this. All spelling mistakes are on me.
> 
> ;)

The cherry blossom she had planted with the mayor’s wife, the cloudy day of funeral celebrations, was now a taller, stronger tree with small flowers that broke off from the dark branches to create a beautiful curtain of rose petals. 

Her own woolen scarf was ruffled by the wind, shorter golden locks wiping against the edges of her face and obscuring her sight. Even so, she knew this place by heart, reaching the two stone pedestals without the any issues

(She had already visited the boy with hair the colour of lemons, saying goodbye to the forever young bones in a mess of tears and sweat.)

Her knees kissed the soft grass quietly, fingers tracing the carved names of those she once called parents. 

“Mama.”

Rosa Hubermann, the woman of a big, well-hidden hart. She could still hear the distant saumensch, the feeling of roughened, plump fingers squeezing her shoulder or braiding her hair in an affectionate manner.

“Papa.”

Hans Hubermann, a man with an accordion heart. She could smell cigarettes and fresh paint, feel the bubbles of cool champagne in her stomach. In this tiny corner of the world, she had all the time in the world.

“I came here to say goodbye, Mama, Papa.”

The words rolled of her tongue naturally, feeling the wool and grass and cold stone beneath her.

“I’m going to publish my first book, Papa. We are going to Sydney, Max and I.”

Tears came, of happiness or nostalgia or sadness, she could not tell. They rolled freely down her porcelain cheeks, falling gracefully to the stone below.

“I’m going to marry him, Mama. He proposed, with a book. See?”

She spread her fingers, a thin golden band adorning the index one. It was simple, humble, immensely adored. She could still remember the hands that clung to her waist as he spun her around in circles, laughter emerging from them both, pure happiness for the first time since their meeting after the war, since the small snowman in the basement. Yes, yes, yes.

“We will start a new chapter, him and I. We will be happy, just for you two.”

The soft petals tucked between loose strands of hair, chills from the wind now gone.

“I love him so much, Papa.”

She felt her arms wrap around herself, the tension that accompanied her in this place now disappearing completely. She was ready to let go.

“I love you both, so much. I’m sorry if I didn't say before.”

She stood up, humming the tune of a stray accordion that accompanied the breeze, the crunching of leaves, the river of tears from blue orbs.

“Goodbye.”

Finally, she turned her back on the marked stones, making her way to a the man with feathery hair and swampy eyes, waiting in the distance with patience and love.

Had she turned around, she would have felt, and maybe seen, two pairs of eyes, one clouded with passionate thunder, the others with a gentle silver, beaming in pride for their little book thief.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the only book that has ever made me cry. I know this is short but I had to pay my respects to Markus Zuzak.
> 
> ;)


End file.
